The caves shadow
by jon5of10
Summary: I Feel The Shadow Ringing The Light Out Of The Entire Land. Even The Other Worlds Are being Blighted And Yet No One Stands Up For The Light In The World. And It's Killing It. Some of the last words spoken by the elves, before they went into hiding, they warned of such things. And the hero's must choose if they will head this and become the light. or just sit by and stay in darkness
1. Chapter 1

The caves shadow.

"Running, why is it always running." A hurried voice said with a heavy breath and a taint of fear.

"Man, every time I need one small thing I stumble upon a whole legion of monsters without even trying."

He thought to himself. You could hardly tell the fear in his voice, even those who know him know he does not scare easy, and if he does he hides it well. He was in a cave that used to be a natural one, but now it was highly altered. The walls had lots of off shoots just big enough to fit in along the main shaft, the walls were made of a mix of smooth stone and cobble, showing that this was an industrial mine. No one is quite sure why it was shut down, most figure they just weren't outputting enough minerals to be profitable. The zombies were running so fast you could hear the wind rushing past them. "SENCE WHEN ARE THESE THINGS SO FAST!" He was starting to regret coming down here.. "DON'T look back, DON'T look back." he said to himself in a sing-song tone, he knew looking back he would see him, the figure cloaked in shadow, but he would make himself known soon enough. The zombies shouted at him, he had no idea what they were saying, but he knew they would not stop .till they got whatever they wanted. "Oh great" he said in a sarcastic tone, two zombies stood between him and the way to the last tunnel on his way to the exit, but they were not regular zombies. They were emitting a faint fog of shadows and there eyes were white. They shrieked a low but loud monstrous roar. "Alright!" He drew 2 cobalt short swords off of his back. "BRING IT ON" They rushed at him, but he did not flinch. They rushed at each other, each yelling war cries at the other. He lept and flipped his swords to a backhand stance and sliced them in the chest and landed in a kneeling pose with the swords stabbed in the shadow cloaked monsters. He pulled his swords out and returned them to a regular holding position, and he ran. He rushed past a corridor, just like any other, but in this one, a fog of shadows pulled together, and pillared and swirled and then dropped to the ground, and behind the veil of shadows, was a being with white eyes and no color to his skin, he was black as the shadows he veiled himself in. he looked down the main shaft at his prey, the monsters passed, and he was gone. "_did you think you could escape me so easily." _He said in a low, calm, somewhat unnerving voice "No, but I like a challenge." Said the runner in a mildly prideful voice. He returned the swords to there casings, he knew that there were switches to pull up ahead and he needed both hands free. "_I will not stop, but your heart might if you keep this up." _he heard as he saw the figure almost in the corner of his eye, in each one of the mining shafts in the wall as he walked by, a figure that was more terrifying then herobrine, but not just because of aesthetics, but because of acts. While herobrine was a myth, this figure was real, and the reality puts mythology to shame. His entire body was a dark black, as dark as the night, and he was cloaked in shadows that draped to the floor like a regal gown, but you could still see his shape, not unlike a normal person, blocky, what else.

He heard the rushing of the corridors as he ran past them. Each one he passed, 'he' was in them, he could move in such a way they if you blinked in one place he would be a chunk away in a split second. He loved mind games, back when he was not a monster, he used to simple make you think you were falling in lava then put you back were you were, or turn your diamonds into charcoal then as you used them as fuel change them back just long enough for you to see them burn up. But now, he was much more malevolent. He saw the exit, only 30 meters away. "Home stretch." He smirked with pride, then, the shadows on the walls had eyes, and the eyes jumped out of the shadows and were monsters of all types, the zombies were the most unusual of the bunch, they had an appearance mostly like the ones in the cave before, but they had long whittling fingers that ended in a point, and had curved spikes on there shoulders made of iron from there cheastplates. And in the center the shadows quickly pulled and swirled into a mound and formed the shadow shrouded man. "ERHAK" he had no time to react, and he felt the hand of the man wrap around his throat. "_tisk, after all this time I thought you would have gotten through, or at least reacted and tried to fight, but no, just walked in and did not even struggle to get free, PATHETIC. " T_he air started to leave him one last time, when he said smugly, "But I was ready you louse." He raised his hands up above his head, and the shadowy figure looked up at his rival. "_What!? But how!"_ he noticed that the diamond sword pendant around the choking mans neck was gone. "Sorry, but I, WIN." He swung his hands down and stabbed the apparition and with a Shrek he dropped him and stumbled back."_errrhhah" _He gasped in pain and stumbled backwards._ "KILL HIM!" _But as the monsters rushed him, he raised his hand, stabbed his pendant into the ground, and a bubble of light surrounded him forcing back all the monsters, the light faded and the monsters were all unconscious, and the figure walked towards the crater he placed when he teleported away. He looked smug, like he had won. _"really? Such a cheep escape after all this time, your getting slow."_

"not really, just giving you a break."

and the last bit of light faded. But the figure turned and he saw the door was open. _"You are getting slow."_ He turned, and told he monsters._ "alright, you are to find the players who held us back for so many years. And offer the others there lives if they tell us where jon_5_of_10."_

Real me:_That's it for page one, I hope you enjoy it, while your at it, leave a review and a comment, also tell your friends about me so my work can get noticed and I'll put out more like it._

Jon: Hey, I thought you were being original, but that sounds like herobrine.

"_THUNDER"_

HEROBRINE: I can assure you its not.

_Real me: Uh hey there._

HEROBRINE: I like the work your doing, keep up the good work, but one question.

_Real me:Shoot._

HEROBRINE: Do you intend to break the 4th wall?

_Real me: Maybe, I prefer to let my stories play out and just roll with it._

_Feint thunder roll._

Jon: Hey, he's gone.

_Real me: ehh, oh well, he's not in this story anyway. OH, and when you review, please leave suggestions, sorry, no pms at this time, if I do take questions/suggestions that way, I'll say in this segment in a future page._

Jon: SEE YA.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

Chapter One

Lets Meet The Cast.

Realme: I think its time we meet our actors.

Jon: Why, we know who I am, and I'm the main character.

Realme: While we know your name, and a bit of your personality, we don't know what you look like or who the other characters are.

Jon: Oh...(looks down like a sad puppy.)

Realme: Oh come on, be a man. You are one of the main characters, but we need others to flesh out the story, did you want it to be just you and the villain.

Jon: Yea your right, at least I get a hand fighting him.

Realme: sorry I did not tell you much about jon in the opening, I was a little rushed. But I'll try to describe all the important characters

as we see them from now on, and I'll try to make future chapters as good as I can. I am doing this with no help so I might take a little time to make sure its a good chapter/ page before posting.

Jon: and sorry about any small typos, again he has no help and I'm only a figment of his imagination and Swedish java coding.

Realme: and what about the people who coded open office, I know that's not java, and they are probably not Swedish.

Jon: Touche.

Realme: Enjoy.

It was early morning, the sun had risen just barely past the horizon enough to see the full glowing circle in the sky, although it was hard to tell through the forest. A lone figure walked through the grassy woods. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and wore a red jacket with blue stripes on the elbows, it was open in the front revealing a blue t-shirt underneath, with a small diamond sword pendant resting on a dark blue string. Jon: "Nice to see the sun again." He said with a mix of exhaustion and relief . "Glad I mapped this place or I would have gotten lost." He felt so good to be in a forest after being in a cave so long, with the smell of coal and melting iron all around him before, he thought he would never smell anything else again. But the forest proved him wrong when he smelled the fresh clean air around him, he felt blessed even after all the hell he went through. "Ah, it's a good day to be alive." He said aloud, he almost surprised himself with such a thought, but quickly brushed off the shock of those words and kept on smiling. He saw a cow walking through the trees, as it stopped and looked at him he scratched it's head, and moved on. He was humming a tune when he saw the edge of the hill the forest rested on. And then, things started going south. He smelled smoke, the sudden contrast of the fresh smell of the forest and the fire nearby almost made him panic, then he saw the edge, and a horrific sight was below.

Jon. " Oh No,"

He said almost crying. He rushed towards the cliff, and he saw at the bottom of the green hills that used to be like watchers to him, his house was burning down. He fell to his hands and knees in despair. He watched the horror, he thought not just about the work he put into the house and its contents, but of his animals as well. He grasped the dirt and grass below him and almost screamed at whatever would listen. "YAH." shortly after he heard this, he looked up at his barn, and he saw the doors burst open and the horses run out. He saw two people, one was wearing a cowboy hat and an over coat in a modern Texas style. Sheriff: OK, I'll check the main house, you go get the other animals out of the barn.""OK."

Jon:" Ha, even when the world seems to be collapsing around me, theirs my sister to help me out." She was wearing a red horse riding outfit with black riding boots and a short haircut.

Jon looked to his left and saw a small waterfall. He raised his eyebrow with the smirk of an idea.

Jon: "Ok, here, I, COME."

He ran towards the cliff at an angle, and then he jumped at such a speed that you would think he jumped out of a moving airplane.

Jon: "HEOOOOOOOOO"

He shouted as he began his fall, he went head first for what felt like a mile. Then with only 20 blocks left, he flipped forward and hit the water feet first. He jumped out of the water taking a gasp of air, then we went for the barn.

Tea: "Come on, get moving." She said as the cows walked past nonchalantly. A whole arks worth of animals came following behind them, although some were so fast they overtook the cows.

Jon:"hey! Tea, long time no see."

Tea:"Yea, but I wish it was under better circumstances."

Jon:"Yea, me too. Did you see how it happened?"

Tea:"No, but sheriff might have, you should ask him, he went in the main house."

Jon:"Ok, I hope the fire hasn't spread to the back."

Tea:"Why?"

Jon:"Cause that's were I store the TNT."

Tea:"Uh-Oh, he said that it looked like that was were it started, I think someone set off one of your incendiary's."

Jon:"AH NO."

And he rushed towards the house, jumping over the fallen trees and dodging the one still falling. Then he got to the door, but it was made of obsidian, and he could not touch it or he would get burned.

Jon:"Come on, how can I get in." He said aloud. Then he saw the slightly charred walls, and an old stone shovel.

Jon:"Ok, this outta do nicely."

He picked it up and held it with one hand back, and one hand forward. He raised it and jammed it into the wall, he pried at the wood and jabbed it again, taking away a large chunk with each strike.

CHRUNCH, CHRUNCH.

Jon:"EH, EH, COME ON, COME ON, ALMOST THROUGH, '**CRASH' **there, I'm in."

He rushed through the house past his main room, it was small and made of oak, with a door and a bed with some basic equipment for manufacturing. Further back he saw he more industrel area, with a large auto smelter and a sorting system. It was mostly hopper pipelines under a glass floor, but now it was falling apart. The explosions had damaged the main house structure, and the equipment, as well as most of the walls had, or were, falling off.

Sheriff:"**COUGH,** **COUGH"**

He heard behind one of the glass walls, but the smoke in the air were to much to see through, he called out to him.

Jon:"SHERIFF, STAND AWAY FROM THE WALLS."

Sheriff:"ok."

he heard faintly through the glass. He raised the old shovel like an axe, and drove it through the glass wall like a guillotine.

**CRASH**

Jon:"SHERIFF, WE GOTTA GO THIS PLACE IS FULL OF EXPLOSIVES."

Sheriff:"I know, most of the flammable ones have already went off, I'm only in here because I saw a cat that was stuck,I freed it, but got lost in the smoke."

Jon:"Whoever did this had a plan, that set most of these to timers to set off the other bombs, good think I don't keep nukes in here. You go, I've gotta fire off the missiles before they go off."

Sheriff:"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT BETTER!"

Jon:"We are close enough to other people, if they go off here they might get hurt, I can fire them and set the fuse so they go off to high up to do any damage, really they are fancy fireworks, I wish there was some way to guide them, but these will have to do.

Sheriff:"Ok, I'll make sure that animals all got out and then I'll get as much from the chests as I can.

Jon:"OK, SEE YOU OUT THERE."

He rushed past the fallen blocks and items, making his way to his fireworks, they were 20 feet tall and could make a flash visible in the afternoon.

Jon:" OK, Set fuse length to 7 inches, light gunpowder launcher,,, GOT IT" **WOOSH**

The sound started as a cross between a loud wish and a low rumble, and the wishing sound faded, the rumble got louder, but he could not stay long enough to see them fully take off. As he was fleeing the whole roof caved in.

Jon:"OH GREAT."

He was trapped.

Jon:Come on, gotta be a way out."

And suddenly a large wall of TNT fell, reveling one last rocket.

Jon:"Light bulb"  
He ran towards the rocket, but there was a problem.

Jon:"No lighter, and there's no fire in reach."

He looked in his pocket, he found a flint, but no iron. He searched frantically. And then he saw it, an old iron ax head.

Jon:"AH-HA," he ran towards it and brought it back to the rocket."If I place the ax flint against the rocket, and strike the ax against it at an angle, it should," **HISS** "Jack-pot"

He grabbed some rope and made a make shift harness and hand hold. He rigged it so he could pull one end and the whole rope would come undone.

Jon:"OK, looks like I'm gonna be the first man to fly." **BOOM**

The rocket took off faster then any of the others, he must have had good fortune, cause the timers only had ten seconds left.

Sheriff:"TEA, STAND AWAY FROM THE HOUSE!" **BOOM,** **BOOM**

Tea:" Where is he."

They looked around anxiously, fearing for him, when suddenly.

Sheriff:"LOOK!"

They was Jon, riding a 2 ton firework 90 feet up in less then 2 seconds. But after about 5 seconds, the first time bomb went off, and then another, and another, until the house looked like a firework that didn't take off. You could see he was feeling the turbulence from it, and just a second later, he pulled the rope, and cut it with the ax head.

Jon:"Time for a catch phrase. **INHALES**, **H**OOOOOO."

They watched him falling, he was like a diving swan the way he fell, only a little more terrified.

Tea and sheriff:" come on."

Jon was halfway down, he aimed for the water, and with the skill thought to only be possessed by hawks, he turned and aimed, and then he went for a feet first dive, and landed in the water. They rushed over to him, and when they reached the edge of the lake he surfaced.

Jon:" **PWEH**, eh, I fell sorry for seagulls."

They pulled him out by his hands.

Tea:"But seagulls were made to do that."

Sheriff:" so, what happened back there, looks like sabotage."

Jon:" **COUGH**, I doubt it, probably just a misfiring timer, or a spark from the furnaces.

Sheriff:"Well if you say so, but your usually so diligent with you creations."

Jon:"Well, accidents, **HURGH, **happen, and nothing is completely airtight. Probable just a stray spark getting out."

Sheriff:" But what about what you said about someone planing this?"

Jon:" What I said was, I think that some of my redstone hit the time bombs and set off the timers. They are just tiny redstone circuits. It was pretty loud in there, I'm not surprised that you misheard."

Sheriff:" Well, **INHALES,** if you say so. Well if you don't need anything, I'll be getting' along."

Jon:" Yea, I'm good, not much I can do till the fire goes out. Even then, not sure there is much I can do. Cept' for what you saved, it's all gone."

Tea:" At least the animals are safe. I checked, they are all there."

Jon:" I think I'll give the farm stock mostly away to some needy people, if you don't mind tea, I would like to keep some at your ranch."

Tea:" Sure, I made it fit for emergency's, I guess this is one of them."

Jon:" Well, I'll get the animals to your ranch, then I'll find a temp home in the nearby town."

Tea:" Then I'll get going too, I gotta prepare the ranch."

She then got on her horse and latched the tack and grabbed the reigns.

Jon:" BYE TEA."

He looked down his shoot covered nose, after putting out what was left of the fire, and giving tea the farm animals, it must have been hours seance this all started, cause the sun was going down.

Jon:" Man, I better find some ware to stay"

He looked to his right slightly, and he walked towards the town. Little did he see the shadow that was standing in the rubble. _"Heh-heh-heh, the poor fool, he still does not know what he has brought on himself." _Just then a man wearing a hooded outfit with an intricate design all over it came next to him.

He spoke with a deep and slightly worn voice that sounded slightly mechanical. His face was hidden by the shadow under his hood.

"_What do you want me to do."_

"_follow him, and keep a close watch. I will tell you when to act, and the warriors will be close behind you,"_

"_so basically, play undercover spy, kind of simple don't you think?_

"_The greatest plans are underlining simple, just do as I say, and you'll be fine._

And then the hooded man walked off in the same way as jon, and as he walked by the shadow, he disappeared.

Jon:"Wow, that was better laid out then the first chapter."

Realme:" That's not for you to say, its for the readers. Speaking of the readers, did you catch the sometimes missing first letter capital, that's on purpose."

Jon:" Really? Your not just skipped the proof reading?"  
Realme:" no, I thought it would convey the mood and tone of the sentence better."

Jon:" Well that's part one of chapter 2, not all chapters will be in parts, we just wanted to break up the flow so you won't get lost while learning about the new characters. We have one more hero to finish the triad of characters."

Realme:" And as for sheriff, we might do something with him, and we will do a lot more chapters to this, and we will be doing sequels as well.

Jon:" And we'll also do spin offs and completely different story's as well.

Realme:" well, that's all for now, why don't you review this story so far and tell your friends, also, leave suggestions in the reviews, I can't take PMS right now, but if I do I'll let you know. Habanadab."

Jon:" WHAAA?

Realme:" It's and obscure reference and I want to see if people get it. If you get it, say in your review what it is."

Jon:"BYE."


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Chapter 2, part 2.

More new faces.

Jon: Welcome back.

Realme: I hope so far you guys like this story, I have been putting all my free time into it, and it's hard to think of new ideas without any help, but I give it my all, and hope you guys enjoy. Speaking of this tale, I have two things.

Jon: 1. This story is going to be like a novel, so it will be long, thought out story.

Realme: 2. I may be doing a short side story that leads to the next book in the series.

Jon: Also, I need you.

Realme: So you're uncle Sam then?

Jon: No, I just needed to ask them something. Will you loyal readers share my work with your friends, it's ok if you wait for the story to get bigger first, but it would really help. The story will pick up after I introduce one more main character. Then things get fast and more loaded with awesomeness.

Realme: You went from uncle Sam to a ten year old skydoesminecraft. We have issues.

Jon: Well you more then me, you created me after all.

Realme: WELL, Maybe I Just Gave You Issues That I Did Not have.

Tea: I think you two are dragging this out way too long, just role film already.

Realme: Ahhhh, I told you, this is a story, not a movie.

Tea: I know, just messing with you.

Jon&Realme: JERK.

Tea: Huuu, just start the stupid story.

Jon: See you at the end of this chapter.

Jon: "FINALLY, FairPort."

He said as he rode across the plains to the river that separated and connected the town with the rest of the world.

This town was special to him, he founded the first FairPort right upon that site, back when it was basically war between anyone who would stumble on another. And it was rarely a fierce battle, but a slaughter. Even when nothing was at stake, and nothing was to be gained, the bloodshed would commence.

Jon: "The things that have been done to and by this place, **HUFF**, it's hard to think about."  
Many time has FairPort been the center of such events. The first thing was small, someone brought in lots of animals and loosed them upon FairPort. Then when Jon found a house that he thought belonged to the ones responsible, he stole all they owned, and then set it to explode when he entered. And when he saw the crater, and the faint trace off blood, he smiled, and then he laughed as a madman does.

Jon: "HA,HA,HA. Looks like the little bug went splat. HAHAHAHA,HA."

He had, or, **has, **a dark side. And it burns him. But not as much as what happened next. In the middle of the night, a team of two robbers came in through the depths of the earth, and they stormed the houses of the inhabitants, and killed them before they could even shout for help. A dark night in a dark worlds past. Only 4 survived, he was one of them. They witnessed another attack on FairPort, right before they could leave, they were defenseless, and 2 were badly hurt, all of there worldly belongings lost. Fortunately, they had a trading friend who took them in, but it would not last long. After they forgot about the events of FairPort, then settled in, and were getting along well, with many minerals and ores they were set. And then it happened. This time without the town being destroyed, but they were forced out, and they scattered. Jon someone escaped the attack, and with much hast, fled with his last treasures. He wandered for a while, then after living in his latest home for a while, he decided to stop running, and face what had, and must be done. He wandered, and from the shadows, he convinced them to stand up, and make a lasting peace, form allies, and let the fighting cease. And after much disagreement and fighting, one town made alliance with another, and that brotherhood spread like a tree reaches to the sky and splitting in many ways, peace was upon them. But in this peace, he knew there were shadows hidden, waiting to overturn the peace. Not just the rouges, they were mostly kept in check by the walls and the solders. But a dark force that reached out it's long arm, and made its own army, and waited for the time to begin the reign of destruction that can not be held back, and would throw the world into darkness. But in the time that there has been peace, they rebuilt the town of FairPort, better then ever, and so far it was a peaceful town. With many people and good trade, he thought that maybe things were looking up, but he really knew they were not going to get better.

Jon: " If after all this, humanity can at least make it self look decent in public, then maybe I can move past my what happened, but,,,"

He almost wept, he was a killer after all. But he did not cry easy, he was to strong to. At least that's what he told himself.

Jon: "It's almost dark, better pick up the pace Epona."

His horse Epona, had short orange fur, with white socks like ankles, and black spots on its back. She was a fast and strong horse, and led Jon into combat, and just getting around faster.

"USE FIRE BLAST."

Jon: "What?"

He heard a voice in the distance.

Jon: "Epona, turn." Epona snorted lightly, turned left, and dashed towards the voice.

**THUNDER**

Jon: "What? There's not a cloud in the sky?"

He looked to his side slightly, and saw about 40 meters away, three zombies that were faster then usual.

And he saw in front of them, a small yellow cat or mouse like creature that was just less then one meter tall.

Jon: "What the heck is that?" Epona: " **NEIGH" "**Whatever it is, it looks like it needs help."

He drew his ancient diamond sword. It was enchanted with power that had been lost as long as the elves had hidden themselves in the deepest parts of the forests and caves. It had been used for much good, but also much killing, and he regrets each stain on it that is not of the monsters.

Jon: "Ok, LET'S DO THIS!"

He shouted as he rushed towards the monsters, and then more jumped out and blocked his path. Most horses would have slowed or turned around altogether, but not Epona, she was a brave horse ready to ride into the darkest pits there were.

Jon: "COME GET SOME YA FREEKS!."

As he shouted the zombies ran towards him, and he stood on the saddle, balanced himself, and struck the first zombie and decapitated it. It flew back about 4 feet, and its head and blood flew a foot farther.

"_**ROAR"**_

The zombies shouted as he killed there first solder. Jon balanced himself, crouched, and jumped off the side of the saddle, doing a spinning back flip and landing in a prone position. As he stood he sliced the head and shoulder of the next zombie to rush him. It fell with a look that was of fear and release. It is said that they still have some sort of mind behind there lifeless eyes. Another one was less then 2 meters away. He quickly raised his sword in both hands above his head, and cleaved the monster right between the eyes all the way down to its nose, and when he pulled it out, he sawed through it even further, and he kicked it backwards. Two more came towards him each holding an iron ax. They swung the axes down, but he blocked both of them with his sword. He sliced the handles as he backed up, they prepared to strike again, he dodged the one to the right and used his sword to knock the ax out of his hands, and stabbed it in the head. He pulled out his sword through the top of its head, and prepared to strike the other, but it knocked out his sword and tossed it far off.

Jon: " OH CRAP!"

He rolled to the left, and dodged to the right of his next swing.

Jon: " IS, THAT, ALL, YOU, GOT!"

He dodged between each word said, and then he kicked the monster back.

Jon: "JACKPOT."

He saw the ax the other zombie dropped, grabbed it, and threw it at the monster. It cleaved in his shoulder, and it fell back, and died.

Jon: "The shock must have been to much for it."

He got up, and Epona trotted past him and trampled the last monster.

Jon: " Good Girl Epona." He gave the loyal horse a carrot as reward, walked over to his sword. And ran towards the yellow creature.

Jon: " Don't Worry Yellow Mouse. Help is Coming."

Just then, a large orange dragon fly past and did a drill dive into one of the three zombies. Then the yellow creature started sparking.

"_PIIKAAAAAA,,,"_

Jon: "What The?

"_CHHUUUUUU"_

He watched as if in slow motion, a cloud shot down lightning as the yellow creature shot lightning out of its face. They seemed to meet just past the zombie as it shot back so fast it looked as blurred as the thunderbolt. It flew back and hit the other and shot into the sky and landed in the forest some ware.

The other flew over 70 blocks and slid for another 20, it raised its head and groaned one last time.

Then fell to the earth with a thud.

Jon: "How in the world?"

Just then a whirlwind of leaves and shards of ice passed by, hitting two zombies behind him. If he had not sidestepped, he would be missing a large chunk of his chest.

"_Wow, looks like it's you lucky day. A little longer and either the monsters or the ice would have got you."_

Jon looked behind him, he saw 2 dog or cat like creatures behind him. Both about one block high. One was light green with a crescent shaped leaf on its forehead, leaf like ears and tail, and green tufts of fun on each of its legs, and one on its chest. The other had light blue fur with two darker diamond shaped patches below the back of the head, a crown like crest on its head that was the same shade of blue on its back with two ribbon like appendages coming from the crown the same shade ending in diamond shaped patches of a slightly darker color, with the same patch on the end of its tall, with feet of the same color as the patches.

Jon: "Wow, what are those?"

Red: "Pixelmon. And I'm red by the way."

Jon: "I've never heard of pixelmon, where did you find them?

Red: "Around, I'm not sure exactly where, and I found all of these cept for Pikachu before they evolved into what you see now.

Jon: "Evolved?

Red: "Sorry, it means that they basically changed much like caterpillars do into butterfly's.

Jon: "Oh, ok. I'm Jon, you heading to FairPort?

Red: "Yea, I need to meet a friend there to pick up a package. Whats your business.

Jon: " House burned down, looking for a place to stay till I can get a new place. Also meeting my sister there, here's a picture. If you see her before me, say hi.

Red: "Uh, sh,sure."

Jon thought to himself "_Great, a shy one. Well at least he won't ask her out."_

Jon: "Well, guess I'll see you around. I gotta go put Epona away.

With that, Jon walked Epona towards the stable. As red took care of his pixelmon.

Red: "Ok guys, it will be crowed in there so I better put you in you cases."

He pulled out three cubes that were colored red and white. A red beam shot out of the buttons, hit the strange creatures, and they dissolved into the beams as they retracted.

Meanwhile, in the stables.

Jon: "Ok Epona, you need to stay here tonight."

The horse nuzzled his hand and moved back into the stall.

"Well, your horse should be fine here. Does it need any special care?"

Jon: "No, just walk her at least twice a day, irrepressible more, but if you don't have time twice will do."

"Ok, see ya around Jon."

Jon: "Bye."

He walked out of the stable and went up and down the street looking for an inn.

Jon: "Finally, found you."

He stood outside the door of the white Enderman tavern and inn. And opened the wooden door and went to the counter.

Jon: "Can I speak to the proprietor of this inn?"

Attendant: "Sure, I'll go get him."

Jon sat there eating a piece of bread given to him by the attendant. And looked down and sighed.

Jon: "Huh, when is this going to end, I did so much and it still falls apart."

Sheriff: "So, This Really is boggin you down."

Jon looked up somewhat shocked, when the person next to him stood up, he saw sheriff.

Jon: "Oh, yea, I prefer people don't know. I hate false sympathy."

Sheriff: "I know how you feel. I move around so much that I can't settle down enough to find a nice girl and have a real life. You and your friends are the only people I see a lot, I wish I could trade my life with yours. You have some peace at least."

"_if only he knew."_ He thought to himself.

Jon: "Well, we all have problems, there is no way of measuring how much worse each is over another. They are all just, Different, and we have to live with them and hope and pray that they get better."

Jon almost grabbed a bottle, but sheriff stopped him.

Sheriff: "Ahh, none of that for you, yer too young yet, wait a few years and then wait a few more. Devils dew that is, and you don't want any of that now do you."

He said with a hint a scorn.

Jon: "Well, maybe your right. Oh there the owner, I'll see you around."

Sheriff: "I gotta go now anyway. See yeh later, and say high to your sister for me."

Jon: "Sure thing Sheriff." He walked out, and Jon felt sorry for him. _"Man, he does have troubles, but I would not trade him, he still doesn't know what I go through. But I still feel bad about his problems."_

Owner: "Hey, what can I do for you traveler."

Jon: "I need a small room with some basic things, a bench a bed and a furnace, I will be staying most likely for some time, although I'm not sure how long. And I have some things I need to store in the room."

Owner: "I see, I have just the room, and if something comes up, you don't gotta pay for that time."

Jon: "Ok, I'll take it."

_**?: "Well well, we know where he is, now we just need to get him to go outside the walls at night."**_

The figure in the hood was saying to himself. He was sitting at the far end of the bar.

"_Did you find him? Or did you blunder it again." _Suddenly, the man in the hood was in a dark void. The only thing visible besides the chair and the hooded man, were 2 glowing white eyes.

_**?: "I got him right where I want him, and you still can't get to him, but I am less then 15 meters away. So back off, I'll tell you when I am ready to kill him."**_

" _Well, my pet has developed a mind, just don't let it usurp my authority. CLEAR!"_

_**?: "Clear."**_

And the void faded back to the inn. He did not care, nothing changed cause no time passed. He was ready to make the finishing move as if it was a chess game, but other things were waiting to move nearby. They did not know it, but they would be influential to the balance of the powers.

Jon: Wait, This is not a crossover? What Just happened?

Realme: before I say anything let me put in a disclaimer. I DO NOR CLAIM TO OWN PIXELMON POKEMON ANY CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY AND I AM PROTECTED BY THE FAIR USE ACT OF COPYRIGHT LAW AND AM IN NO WAY MAKEING MONEY OFF OF THIS STORY.

Jon: Wow, that was a mouthful.

Realme: _**Drinks ginger ale out of wine glass. **_HUUHH, well after that out of the way. This is not a cross over, but red is just a character I wanted to add in, and Pokemon and pixelmon will be left out of the story except for red and mons. And no more mons will be in it, and this will be well a well executed character inclusion, I will not make it out of place or kill the story.

Jon: I did notice that the story took a darker turn, and you changed the rating from k+ to T. Is it going to earn the rating?

Realme: I will sure try, and I will try to make it so that people between 12 and 25, so there will be gore and violence, but nothing that will scare you for life if your young.

Jon: Ok, well I gotta jet so, how about you finish this.

_'walks off'_

Realme: Well, I hope you guys will follow,(both officially and just by reading this ofter.) as well as review and share this. And if you will only do one, please share so my "novel" can get more recognition. Anyway, this is whoever I am, signing off.


	4. Time to vote

Realme: Hey guys, I think it's time for a vote.

Jon: Already? The story is less then a week old and only 3 chapters long,

Realme: Yes, but I want people to feel involved with what I am writing.

So I offer you these choices, submit them in reviews and I will go with the highest voted topic.

It won't be the next chapter most likely, but it will be as soon as I can fit it in.

Choice 1. Should pixelmon trainer be mostly left out of battles, saving him to fight in bigger things with his mons. And helping scout out areas and get to places inaccessible to foot and horse and serve as a character to mostly be in 'cut scenes' serving as a sub hero who is a plot character mostly.

Choice 2. He partakes in most of the things that happen, including small things and he would be less of a sub hero and be a main hero where he has as large a character role as choice 1, but is move directly involved.

Cast your votes and I'll see you next time.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It Begins.

Jon: "Hey, the Realme is not here right now, so I'll open just by saying the openings will be much shorter, and the conversations will be at the end if you want to read them, as well as any announcements. Anyway, enjoy.

As Jon walked up the worn spruce stairs, he thought about what he was to do about the shadow. He knew that even if he got what he wanted, he would still destroy everything in his wake, but he was tired of putting everyone around him in danger. He opened the door to his room and put down his things in the corner. He basically pasted out on the mattress, and then he was in such a deep sleep that he did not even dream. At this time, Red was walking through the town looked for the person with the package he needed, to his surprise it was tea.

Red: "Um. Excuse me,"

Tea: " Yea?"

Red: "I'm red and I came to pick up a package for a friend, and I was wondering if you were the one who had it."

Tea: "Yes I am. But I need proof you're red first."

Red: "Ok, Here."

He pulled out a small gray rectangle with a screen on it. Then he pushed a button on the side and the screen slid up reveling a second screen.

"_This device belongs to red, a pixelmon trainer from plank town. If lost please return to him."_

Tea: "Wow, What Is that?"

Red: " A complicated directory for looking up certain animals."

Tea: " Well, the picture is the same so I guess its you. Ok here's the package."

She handed him a small tan box about a foot wide and 8 inches tall.

Red: "Thanks, I better get this back to my friend fast. Ok wingull, you ready to fly home."

He pulled out a black and yellow cube and when it hinged open, a bright light formed into a small bird like creature with a yellow beak, square wings the ended split with a blue patch and white feathers all over.

Tea: "What IS That?"

Red: "Well it's a,,, you should just ask your brother, I explained it to him already and its kind of hard to explain. Basically it's a fancy bird that can shoot water."

Tea: "Oh, you met Jon, that must be how you knew my name."

As she was saying that red gave the wingull the box and it flew off with it.

Red: "Yea. Well nice meeting you."

Tea: "You too."

With that red went into the shops and tea went the other way.

Meanwhile, outside the city walls.

_**?: "Are they ready to advance. Or do I have to wait another day for them to get ready."**_

"_they are ready, just give the word and they will follow the plan."_

_**?: "Good, after two days I finally get to watch the fun happen instead of sitting and listening for half an hour about the weather."**_

"_If You Don't Stop Whining I'll Cut You Open And Wring Out Your Liver While You Are Still Alive."_

_**?: "Fine, I'm Ready to start the attack, you better not be seen or they will break out the cannons and we will all be in deep"**_

"_THATS, enough information. Mark sure he is dead this time."_

And with that, the shadow disappear, and the hooded man prepared to begin his master plan.

Meanwhile, back at the inn, Jon was asleep, but rest was not a part of it. He was haunted by the images of FairPort and its people being burnt to nothing, and the people that did not get trapped in the fire were either stabbed and died from the blood loss, or were thrown into the lava and died screaming. But this was not just what happened, or just FairPort. The world of the dream expanded, and more towns and people were there, some started peaceful, but they all burned, and some were not others attacking, but Jon, in the past and future. He was killing everyone he came across, they died in fear, and there voices, were just panic. He walked through this land, not stopping or helping anyone. But when he saw 3 children. He went to help them.

Jon: "We need to leave now!"

They looked overjoyed, but then behind them, stood him, with his head down. He wore a black long jacket and dark pants with hair that was a mix of dirt and blood standing in such a way it was almost inhuman. Then he looked up, and the hatred in his eyes shot down to his soul, this was not his past, but what could be the future, and he knew it. When he looked up at his past self, he said in a dark voice.

"Get Used To It, This Is What We Are." He raised his hand with his sword, and right when the sword would have entered his neck, he awoke in such fear and pain that he did not even want to open his eyes for fear he would see his other self from the dream.

After weeping he said aloud.

Jon: "I Must Truly be cursed for what I did."

Just then, he heard outside the guards shouting at something. He got up and looked out the window. He saw guard with swords, bows and braces running to the gates.

Jon: "Oh, No."

He grabbed his emerald katana and cobalt swords and ran out.

Guard: "KEEP THE GATES CLEARE FOE THE BRACES, IF THE WALLS ARE BREACHED THE GATE WILL BE THE FIRST PLACE THAT GIVES!"

As they were running back and forth getting weapons and beams to hold the gate, Jon run through and got to the head guard.

Guard: "Sir, you should be in bed or at the least away form here."

Jon: "What's Going On?"

Guard: "Just some monsters outside, nothing out of the ordinary."

Just then the gate bulged and knocked two guards back ten feet.

Jon: "Those are not normal monsters, and I can help fight them. I have before."

Guard: "We could use as much help as we can get. Can you shoot a bow?"

Jon: "I am a decent shot, I also can go fight them up close and personal."

He drew his katana and smirked with a hint of enjoyment at the thought of stabbing and slicing the monsters up close and personal.

Guard: "We would prefer you stay as far back as you can for now, they are all wearing iron armor and have axes, so for now" He pointed to the top of the gate."See that sniper hold, get up there and shoot as many as you can."

Jon gave a hap hazard salute saluted and ran towards the wall, he climbed the ladder hoping that the wall would not shake till he got to the tower. Once he got there he saw how bad it was. Zombies were all over the place and more were coming out of the woods.

Jon: "Now I see why he did not want be going out there yet." He drew an arrow and notched it on the string. "BRING IT ON! "

He fired the first arrow high, and it hit a zombie barely out of the woods and hit it in the eye dead center. Going clean through its skull and pinning it to the tree. "BULLSEYE." He was surprised as he was a good shot, but not a sniper. The sound of the zombie hitting the tree and its yells of pain could be heard 200 blocks away from tree, and it gave the solders some hope. He notched another and let it fly. This time it hit the monster halfway between the town and forest. It hit the neck of the monster and it screamed in pain for several seconds and then fell to its knees and died. After about 3 hours and asking for arrows more times then he could count, he ran out of arrows. And when he looked around he saw that there were significantly less monsters, but it looked like the rest of the solders were also running out of arrows. He knew had to do something, but did not have to think about what to do next. He pulled out his katana, and put one hand on the rail shouting,"HERE I COME FREAKS!" with a look of malicious joy in his eye. He vaulted over the rail landing with a roll and stopping in the prone position.

And shouted "HONKI DE IKU ZE" and ran towards the monster along the wall. He came to the first monster, a spider. He threw his sword in the air ahead of him, jumping over the spider grabbing the katana, turned and sliced the beast diagonally across its abdomen. Green blood flying all across the field, but not on him, he had taught himself this after ruining so many shirts with blood stains. Right after he turned and took one step then sliced the next zombie diagonally up its face, remove one of its eyes and then kicking it over to bleed to death. He then saw two more coming at him each without armor, he smirked, punched both in the face knocking them to the ground, and then slicing both of there heads of with one swing of his sword. And then another, and another, and another, the more he killed and the more violent the death was, the more he smiled with malevolence, at this point it was almost day, but with so many of them wearing helmets, he still had to kill most of them. Now with the gate clear they sent out guards, and they were forcing most of the other groups of monsters into the woods, but he was felling them so fast that they could not keep up to help him. He sliced one down the front, then in less then half a second, he beheaded another, he had a look of pure malevolent enjoyment. He then lobbed of the shoulder and arm of the next zombie he came across. But then things started to get worse, they were swarming him, and now they seemed to appear form noware, he turned one way then turned back and another was there that was not before. He shouted curses at the monsters as he fell them. The guards caught up to him, but then things got much worse. The zombies lept out of the ground before the guards with one purpose, Keep the guards from helping Jon, so they can get what they wanted from him. But he was starting to get his footing, and pushed them back, killing them faster then they could get close. One swung an ax, but he rolled behind it, grabbed it by the neck, stabbed it and broke its neck. After it fell lifeless he saw the worst possible thing that anyone could. One with white eyes.

"_He Always Knew What To Do About you, You Never Really Escaped Him."_ "Yea, but tell him this."

Jon Lunged out of the way of his attack, and before the zombie could strike, he stabbed it in the lungs.

"Screw you." He then grabbed one of his cobalt swords and cut the monster in half. He saw more with white eyes, and he put back his katana, and drew the second sword. His first move was to stab and slice two zombies in the gut, they fell back as he removed the arms of another then kicking it backwards. He spun repeatedly killing all the monster around him. Only three remained, but one backhandedly hit him on the back of his head, they took his swords and he fell to his hands and knees. The three monsters were 2 zombies and a skeleton. They stood in front of him and said.

"A shame it did not take one of his generals to end you."

"Maybe he is sick, or he is out of energy after the battle."

"Either way, I think it's time, don't you."

_**BOTH**"Agreed."_

They prepared there weapons. One zombie had a sword, the other had an ax, and the skeleton had a diamond cross-bow. Just before they killed him, he heard a voice nearby.

"_GET DOWN"_ he saw a figure holding a pipe with a flint on one end. He knew who it was, the monsters turned as Jon rolled to his right, and the person pulled the string. There was a huge bang and flash, then two of the monsters fell as the face of the zombie shattered, and the skeleton disintegrated. All that remained was one last zombie missing half of its arm, with its armor and bones shattered, it turned and ran, but before it could, an arrow pinned its foot to the ground, Jon saw someone on a horse with a bow. He recognized the two. It was Tea and Sheriff. He drew his katana as he walked over to the last monster, its eyes were dimming as it turned and tried to free itself from the arrow.

Jon: "Well Well Well. Look whose out of energy now."

He grabbed the monster by the collar, and held it up to his face. "What do you have to say now."

"_Please, I can help you, I'll lead you to him." _"Sorry, but we both know you can't, but I won't end you." Jon turned around dropping the monster. And he smiled with a thought. "I'll let the sun do that for me." He looked back at it again and knocked the helmet off it's head. As it felt the sun penetrating its flesh, the monster cried out for help.

"_Please, have mercy!" _Jon stopped and clenched his fist. He turned and said with a cold tone."Let me tell you about mercy. Its a choice, and we both have chosen in the past to say no." He picked up his cobalt swords, and kept walking._ "No, PLEASE, NOOOOOO!"_

The monster started to glow, then burst into flame. It kept screaming for several seconds. Then it just stopped. as he walked, he spit, acknowledging that this was a vain and evil thing to do. As the sun finished rising, the last of the monsters were killed off by the solders.

Tea: "Thank goodness your alive, I only found out about this cause I was going into town to trade. Good thing I brought my bow. And good thing Sheriff was here or there was no way you would have made it."

Jon: "Yea, thanks guys."

He thought it was a hollow thanks, but it was all he could think of. And they knew it was heartfelt.

Sheriff: "I better go see if they need help with anything, see you guys around."

**both: "BYE."**

Jon: "I wish this would stop, I don't know how I can keep doing this."

Tea: "Doing what."

Just then a zombie jumped out from the woods. When they thought that he would kill them. An arrow came from the trees and killed the monster.

Jon: "What was" Just then Tea signaled him to turn and look in the woods. They saw a figure with a well made middle ages outfit, with long unusually colored hair, and fair skin. It was an elf, the lost race. Before they could say anything, it turned and left.

Jon: "HEY, wait."

He ran in the woods after it, but he lost it. Although he found some sort of small ancient structure. The pillars had some sort of elvish on them. He looked down and saw a stone iris flower.

Jon: "What is this thing?"

Tea: "_Jon, where are you"_

He took the flower and went back. When he got there he saw red there healing his pixelmon.

Red: "Good job Leafeon, you deserve a rest."

With that he pulled out its cube and withdrew it in the same way as before. He had withdrawn all of them and then he turned to talk to Jon and Tea.

Red: "Hey guys, you see what happened."

Jon: "Yea, I was fighting most the monsters. Where were you."

Red: "I was also helping with Leafeon, we snuck over the back wall. Most of them were in front by then, but the ones back there were moving around to the front. So Leafeon took them all out and held them back till the guards got there."

Jon: "That's good. Say do you know if there is a historian that knows about the elves in the town?"

Red: "I heard of a historian, but I don't know where he is."

Tea: "I know, he lives in a green and white house about two chunks south of the inn you're staying at."

Jon: "Thanks Tea, I'm gonna go check that out real quick."

Red: "Right after all this?

Tea: "That is odd even for you. Aren't you gonna see if anyone's hurt first?"

Jon: "Yea, I will first, but,,,that's, on my way to the doctor, I just have something I need to check."

Before they could speak again, Jon walked off.

Tea: "I don't know, I think I'll should follow him."

Red: "I'm coming too. I want to know what's going on lately, and I have a feeling that he might be on the way to solving it."

Tea: "Ok, just don't get in the way. We move fast."

Red: "Well I can fly with charizard, so I think I can keep up."

Tea: "Haha. Ok then, let's go."

As they ran off to follow Jon to the historian, two figures stood in the shadows of the trees nearby. It was the man in the hood, and the shadow man.

"_You have failed, if you were anyone else I would follow through with my threats. But you have one or two more pardons if you do some more useful Intel work."_

_**?: "Great, More ear killing small talk for hours till I hear one of them say something so useless it makes me slam my head into the table."**_

The shadow man instantly moved in front of the hooded man and toward over him with a look of menace in his white eyes.

"_you should watch your tongue or I might cut it out, and then how will you issue useless orders to the solders so that you can kill 5 whole legions with a plan that was bound to fail."_

_**?: "The plan was not worthless, it is the fault of red and sheriff, not mine.**_

The hooded man walked towards the edge of the forest.

"_**This plan had to be made without stretch due to the ones in the deep woods, the next time I can allow enough plasticity to the plan that if they call in an enderdragon we can still over whelm them. And whatever happens, you have millions of monster and hundreds of generals. Even if I fail and my army with me, you can crush him with your very thoughts. I will succeed though, so tell your off duty solders to take 5, I'm gonna crush him and everything around him."**_

And with that the shadow man dissolved and the hooded man went deeper into the woods. At this time red and tea were tailing Jon as he went through the streets. Miraculously no one had more then minor injuries. The worst guy off had simply fallen and scratched himself and sprained his back. After touring the town, he got to the historians house. It looked just as tea described it, only she left out is was a new looking(as in not worn out) old style house with only 4 windows and smooth white walls with support beams holding up the extruding upped floor. He knocked and a short old man with coke bottle glasses opened the door.

Steve: "Yes?"

Jon: "I'm looking for a historian that knows a lot about the elves and a friend told me your were that person."

Steve: "Yes I am, what do you need."

Before he could answer, tea and red came by.

Tea: "Yea, what do you need, you forgot to tell us."

Jon: "Red,Tea, why can't you leave me to my own business."

Red: "Because shes your sister and is making sure you are not in over your head, and I want to know what is going on anymore."

Jon: "Fine, _**huff**_, I need to know what this is, who made it, and what its purpose is."

Steve motioned for Jon to let him see the relic, he looked it over and then said "This is elvish alright, I need my tools to look it over, so why don't you three come in."

They went in and saw that the inside was the same white walling as the outside. It had two large bookshelves on the back walls with two free standing ones in the corner. In said corner was a small but elegant table with a magnifying glass on a stand and many small brushed and what looked like dental tools in orderly rows. He sat down and brushed the stone iris off and put it under the magnifying glass.

Steve: "This is the symbol of the iris', people who were gifted with powers and the ability to harness powers like that of the wizards of old that served as a watching force over humanity many ages ago."

Red: "What do you mean about the wizards?"

As Steve got up and grabbed a book of the large bookshelves and opened it while he was walking to his table.

Steve: "Lass, would you be kind enough to go over to the large bookshelves on the wall and get me the second book to the right on the third row. It's red with green stripes."

Tea went and over to the bookshelves. And while she was walking Steve sat down at the table and opened the book.

Steve: "Tell me, do you know how this world was made."

Jon: "Yea, someone created a race of beings smiler to us, and one of them was Notch. He made the foundation for this land, and then he gave it over to Jeb."

Tea: "I don't see it."

Steve: "Just push the middle button."

When she did the wall went down and then rolled back into the floor as more shelves came out the top of the wall.

Steve: "I made it myself. I could not find an engineer that could so I did it myself. Anyway, the wizards and elves were two races that were made to be watch dogs in a sense. Guiding us when we needed it and helping us fight our worst battles." Tea brought the book over and placed it on the table."Thank you. You three can read this while I enplane." The book had much about battles of the past where the elves and wizards were defending mankind from itself and the monsters, some that have been extent for centuries.

" It is unclear who made the elves and wizards, be them by notch Jeb or whoever made them. But they were not the only help we had. With there powers they made tools and weapons for humanity. And they taught the ones know as iris'. The iris' were normal men and women with gifts akin to the wizards, and were named for the slight visual artifact in there eyes that look like iris', as well as the fact that the elves gave them a flower or stone flower with an inscribing on it. The flowers helped them with there abilities and showed who they were."

Jon: "What is the inscribing on this one?"

Steve: "It says, bears hidden strength and courage. Holds deep inside dark but loves the light. Has gifts of many kinds and with unique powers that are above most else. To he who finds this, you are not the first, and you are not alone. This gift is yours, and you will someday understand."

There stood there after he finished and they taken in the information on the page in front of them.

Red: "That is,,, deep. What is it talking about?"

Before Steve could answer Jon did. Saying. "It was a message to the iris' that bared that pendant. A message of incite, it probable belonged to several over the ages, and was gifted to the next iris of that kind once the last one passed."

Steve had a look of happy shock as Jon recited the information.

Steve: "So, you know something about this then."

Jon: "Only a little, I have been interested in the elves for some time so I pick up what I can about them. I never heard of these iris', but I know that passing down symbols representing something from one person who is that class or skill is an elven tradition."

Red: "So, who owned that before we found it."

Steve: "Hard to say, but it was ready to be passed to the next iris based on this tiny mark here. It is removed when it is given to the next iris."

As Jon took back the stone flower, he say the marking move. No-one else seemed to see it, so he put it away quickly. Before they could bid the old man farewell, he said one last thing.

Steve: "Oh by the way, there is a sentience that is connected with that relic. Do you want to know what is it?" They nodded for him to continue. "If you are reading this, then the time has come for you to seek out the way to end this darkness. I Feel The Shadow Ringing The Light Out Of The Entire Land. Even The Other Worlds Are being Blighted And Yet No One Stands Up For The Light In The World. And It's Killing It. It is time for you to take your place and stand up for the light."

They all took that in, and thought about the striking similarity to the way the world is now. Could this be to them? No matter weather it is or is not, they would try to end this madness around them. As they walked out Steve asked them one last question.

Steve: "What do you think. Are you the ones to end this?"  
Jon: "I don't know, but I will never let the darkness take hold if I can help it."

As they shut the door behind them, Steve smiled. He opened a locked chest and took out a book that was leaf green with gold metal hinges with elvish writing on the front.

"I knew before I died I would see the day when this will end. Later, Jon was packing food and his weapons and tools in a small backpack. Beyond that he took an almanac that held information on the seasons, plants and places around the land that he would be setting out on. He also took a picture of him and his friends outside the first real building of the first FairPort. He felt a tear as he thought about them, he did not know what happened to them after they split up. "Maybe they really are,,,"

Just then, Tea knocked on the open door.

Tea: "So, you ready yet?"  
Jon: "Ready for what, and you're not going, it's not safe."

He picked up a few potions and put them in a latching box before putting them in his backpack. Even though he was the younger of the two, he tended to take an older brother type of attitude, knowing she was not the safest person around. Before Tea could say anything, red poked his head around the corner.

Red: "Well I'm coming, and I bet you don't want to talk to people you hardly know a lot so I guess she is too."

With then his Pikachu walked through the door and stood on the table staring at Jon.

"Pika pika."

Red: "Picasso is right, you need all the help you can get."

Jon: "You guys can come, and I'll try to help you, but pull your own weight. You guys have tools and weapons?"

Tea drew a ruby single edged sword with a spiral pattern down to the handle. And Jon knew Tea always had her bow and plenty of arrows.

Red: "I have a steal knife and lots of raw material as well as an enchanted pick. And when I can't do all the fighting a use my pixelmon."

With that Picasso gave a salute and talked its name in a very military fashion.

Jon: "Ok. I'm ready, let's go."

Tea: "You know where we are going?"

They started walking. But before Jon could answer, Picasso knocked the iris out of Jons pocket. It fell and it glowed and a map was sitting next to it. Jon picked it up and looked it over.

Red: "What is it."

Jon: "I think it's our guide. See this," He pointed to the spot on the map that seemed to glow." I think this is our first stop."

Jon: WOOHH, that was a long chapter.

Red: I hope they are all this long, it is nice to get a lot of the spotlight and to really flesh things out.

Tea: Yea, so ,uhh, what do we call you?

Realme: Bond, James Bond. I'm Just Kidding. Call me real Jon.

Tea: Ok, real Jon, will we be leaving FairPort soon? I have nothing against it but I would like to see this expansive world you are setting up.

Realme: I am %64.35 sure you will next chapter. And to all you readers, the titel might make you think it is the last chapter of this story, it's not. I am calling it, The First Story Ends. But it is NOT, the end of the story. Just a reference to the first death in the story. But I may change the name to avoid confusion.

Red: "I Don't Want To Get Cut From This Story, It's The First Story That Is Not A Crossover That I Have Been In. No offense to anyone who has done a good crossover or put me in one of your stories, but I like when I am not in a weird cross between minecraft and Pokemon.

Tea: Yea but you are the main star of two games and your in ssbbs story mode. This is my first appearance on fanfiction.

_**Tea and Red start to fist fight and scream at the top of there lungs.**_

AH !H$#!* H V!$^V (U$ V!I$HVJWS(FJ(S( G(%#% %#^%$#dsag.

Realme: **WOULD YOU TWO **SHUT UP!

Tea: Sorry.

Red: Sorry.

Jon: You two are so childish oooo a new star wars movie, I better preorder.

Both: **HEY.**

Jon: Sorry, adhd. Anyway, neither of you are dieing off, it will be another character as well as background characters like towns people and guards.

Jon: And by the way readers, did you know that this most of this stories history and a little of the present is based on my adventures on a vanilla server. I won't give the ip (unless you ask.) so I won't be accused of soliciting.

Jon: That is the English way of saying selling or advertising some ware it is not allowed.

Realme: Based off of old BBC shows and documentaries. And as to what I said at the top _"Flips through story to read the top page."_ Oh, Right, announcements. The chapters may be less frequent in coming out. I have so much school to do with it being the last few weeks of the school year, so I can only do this really late usually. This is being written at 2 am Sunday, 1 am Monday and 12 am Monday. So please forgive me if I make a typo or grammar error. Dyslexia and tired and little time are a B #$5 when you mix them together. So leave any constructive crits in reviews. And if you like this novel then why don't you share it with your friends so I can get just that little more motivation. Heaven knows I could use all the help I can get. And I want you to know I value each read I get from you guys. I got so exited when I saw 2 new views on this story. So I will try to be less naggy at the end asking for views. I would like to thank all of you for your views and that I really do count each of your views as a great thing. It shows someone really likes this, I know because I see stories with only 2 views that are long and have been on the site for months. So I say thank you, thank you. We are the ones, the ones who play minecraft.

Jon: I doubt that most of your readers know that parody.

Realme: I don't care what you think, I love that parody.

Jon: Men don't love things, they crush them with giant hydraulic grinders and hate them so hard they explode.

Realme: I need to work on what I programed you with. And we both know I am more manly. You cried long after it was over. I only cry when someone dies and then never again. True story.

Jon: If you change my code you change my character and that would be bad for your story.

Tea: I think I will close this time while they fight each other. And if you ever see us on servers our igns are teatimemine and jon_5_of_10. Just like In the story. If you see us say to us you saw us on fanfic and name the story. Anyway, we'll be seeing you in the next chapter. And heres a question, should Realjon join a community? He is thinking he should but wants to know what you think.

_**All: BYE.**_


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The Stone's Gift.

Jon: glad you changed the name.

Realme: Yea, not that the readers are not smart, but I prefer to avoid a chance of confusion.

Jon: Anyway, we h.

Realme: WAIT WAIT WAIT, I think I forgot to describe red. Did I?

Jon: _flips through pages _You did.

Realme _**^FACEPALM^ **_Sorry, if you were wondering what he looked like he is the pokemon trainer red minecraft skin. Again so sorry and I doubt this will happen again.

Jon: Anyway, enjoy.

They looked over the map, slightly puzzled.

Red: "I don't think this is a regular map layout. And what's this writing under the locations."

Jon: "It's DEFINITELY not a regular map layout, and I have no idea what this text is. I can recognize most forms of elvish and this is not one of them."

As they talked it over trying to figure it out, tea said what she thought should have been obvious to the two.

Red: "Why don't we ask Steve, he ought to know."

As they looked out the window they saw it was much later then when they started.

Jon: "It is kind of late, but it's the best idea I've heard so far. Let's try it."

They grabbed the map, but just then they heard a loud explosion. They knew it was in town and was big.

Tea: "Oh no."

Jon: "HURRY LET'S GO!"

They rushed down the stairs as people asked what happened to whomever they passed, but the three had no time to answer and were unable as they did not know themselves. They followed the smoke and when they got there it made there hearts drop like a stone in the deepest lake. It was Steve's house. In a pile only 5 feet tall made of fallen beams and broken pieces of wall panels.

Jon: "No, but how, why, whea."

He had no words to speak about what had just happened.

Tea had more words, but was just as in shock as Jon was.

Tea: "Maybe a creeper got in his house." She said tearful. "But whatever happened, we can't stop to think about it, we have to help."

With that they ran over to the rubble and asked what they could do.

Guard: "Well, the fire is out now, but there might be someone in there. Can you help search?"

They all nodded, even Picasso. They walked this way and that over the rubble. Then as Red was searching the back area, he heard a moan.

Red: "HEY, I FOUND HIM."

They all rushed over and tried to lift the beam holding him down.

Jon: "JUST,,,A LITTLE,,, HARDER."

Tea: "IT'S NOT,,, MOVEING."

Red: "CAN, YOU GUYS HOLD THIS, FOR A SEC."

He stepped back and called out Asher, his charizard, Elsa, his Glaceon, and Vortex, his Leafeon.

Red: "Asher, you help lift, Elsa you use ice to help hold it up, Vortex, use vines to lift it."

As they did reds orders the beam seemed lighter in The helpers hands, and they raised it high enough to get Steve out. Right after they did Reds team let go and fell back in exhaustion. As the medic examined Steve's injury's. He had a sorrowful look as he took the stethoscope out of his ears and put it back around his neck.

Medic: "He's not going to make it."

The threes faces dropped as the words of the medic whizzed by there ears to be lost on the winds.

Jon: "But there must be something you can do."

Medic: "I am sorry, this hurts me to. I knew him, but his lungs are basically two dimensional after that beam fell on him. Even if we could operate he has so many broken bones and damaged veins that he would need so much replaced, half of which is beyond us, he would die of trauma or sheer blood loss."

Jon took this in as the medic tried to conceal his pain. Jon knew it was worse then his, Steve was the medics friend, they had only know him from a short encounter. He went back over to the others as Steve said his last words.

Steve: "I am glad, I met you three, so my last wish, is all but answered. To see the ones who will cast aside the shadows curtain from the land."

Jon: "But we don't know where to go, that's why we wanted to see you. And we can't be them, we are just people living through this one hardship at a time like everyone else."

Steve: "Let me see the map."

They held it in front of his face as he examined it. He smiled, as if he just was about to say I told you so.

Steve: "The map needs to go to the shrine in the woods outside FairPort, then place it in the raised table next to a slot for the stone, _^COUGH^ _iris. It, will open, a door, to the, _^COUGH COUGH^ guide_ to the map, take this book with you, I I'm, not going to see you, finish it, but, I will, know you,,,,did."

With that he handed them the book, and his eyes shut for the last time.

Jon: By comparison, that chapter was very, VERY short.

Realme: Yea, but it's late and people are complaining so I have to end it here. The first effect of this rushing around to finish my school. But I hope tomorrows will be longer then this one. And I will shoon be doing one shots about future long stories. They will be about the other characters of the next few storys. Anyway, I really have to go now, so see you next page.

Jon: Bye.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The stars secret.

Jon: Well, this chapter may have taken a while, it may not have, I don't know this is at the beginning.

Realme: But this chapter will be long so it most likely will take a while. If it does it is cause I have a ton of school and work to do. I work with my dad who is a contractor so If I am working I will be gone a whole day. And then If that happens I have to do school till 1 am so I am sorry if this takes time, but I can proof read this at least and make sure the chapters aren't b! #$%^& like the last one might have been. If you want leave some constructive criticism in a review, don't be all positive.

Jon: Anyway, enjoy.

As Tea and Red sat moping, Jon had went and gotten the book and was at the ruins trying to decode the elven text in the guide book.

"Let's see, that translates to Heavens aura, but what the heck is that. Let's see, aura is light so, the sun maybe? Or the moon? Errgh, I don't know." He banged his head into the stone so hard that you could see an indent where his forehead hit. Then he heard a page fall out of the translator book. He lifted his head rubbing his eyebrows. "Wha." He reached down and grabbed the page. "If the sentence begins with a, t, r, u, s, or e, the last word becomes plural." He paced looking at the translated page and the book on elvish. "Hm, the sun and moon maybe? Or what if," Jon looked up and had a realization. "The Stars!" His face lifted and he translated the rest of the key books page. "Ok, take the patterns of the sky's auras and align then on the map. Align them? How the heck do I move a picture on a piece of paper?" He set the map down and paced. He had a look of worry as he read the book, hoping for an obscure fact to reach out to him as he skimmed the pages. "Maybe if," He tried to grab the page. His hand came short and he grasped the air several times. "whhAAAO" He fell towards the pillar, and as he put his hand on the map trying to right himself, his hand slid to the edge of the map. "What?" He lifted his hand and saw that the constellation under it was supposed to be on the top of the page. "Wait, this map has circular lines, and the constellations are all withing the lines. Maybe," He aligned the constellations into a vertical line. The map's locations changed into something almost recognizable. "Ok now what." He saw in the corners four symbols. "What are you guys." He looked at the book for such markings. As he hit the chapter on timekeeping, he saw the four markings. One that looked like fire was for summer. One that looked like a crystal was for winter. One that had bright colors and a half complete look was for fall. And one that looked like a sapling with the sun over it was for spring. "Does the key book have anything on this? Ah, and crown it with the emblem of the time. Let's see, it's fall so," He moved the symbol for fall over the constellation line, with that the map shifted violently as the symbols and constellations flashed over the page. As the last one, the symbol for fall flashed over the page, the map pulsed with a bright light. Then the map settled and he could see it was a map of the region he was in. _"Wow." _He heard Red say behind him.

Tea: "Did you solve the map."

Jon: "Yea, I thought you guys were mourning for the guy who died in the house."

Red: "We stayed for his burial. His grandchildren where there, they talked about his stories about the old age and of elves and heroes."

Red: "They sure will miss him. Do you know where we will go now?"

Jon: "According to this we need to go to kebler keep. It's a long way past FairPort, but tea and I have horses, we can loan you one if you need it."

Red: "Sure. This way I can't outrun you on Asher."

Tea: "When do we leave?"

Jon: "As soon as we can get our stuff. Lets get back to the inn so I can set up a tab for the other animals."

As they left the woods, two figures came from behind the relics. They were tall and wore old style cloths that looked well made.

"Do you really think they are the ones that the legends told about?"

"_If not, then they will be consumed."_

"And if they are the heroes then will we have peace in this land?"

"_We shall one day, but it may take time for true peace." _

The second figure looked down at the other with a look of delight at the naivety of her worry.

"_Remember, we are to do what we can but for the most part stay out of sight, you worry to much about these people. We live in another land and it is our duty to take care of that before this land, just stay calm. We will be safe there and this world won't fall, at least not for long. The light always wins"_

With that the second figure walked away, the first one stayed for a moment and pondered what the other had said. "What if no one stands up for it." And with that she left the same way as the first. The trio of heroes re-entered the town and went straight to the inn. As Tea went to get the horses and Red went to get the teams stuff from the room, Jon settled a tab with the innkeeper.

Jon: "Ok, So I will pay half the rooms rate to store some things here for about a month and I will pay anything due if I take longer. So, we got a deal?"

Innkeeper: "Sure thing, and as for the animals care you only have to pay once you get back."

Jon: "Wow, Thanks."

Just as they were settling up, Red Picasso, Icer and Springer. Each holding some of the teams bags.

Jon: "You guys ready."

Picasso: "Pika"

Red: "Yep, all set. Tea sure doesn't pack light."

Tea: "That's why I bring pack horses. Ok, you settle up the tab Jon?"

Jon: "Yep. Now who has the map"

As he searched his pockets springer walked up to him with the map in her mouth.

Jon: "Thanks."

He looked over the map, memorizing the way they had to go. They left out the stables and went to the south. Red, riding along Tea, asked about there destination

Red: "So, you ever been to keebler keep?"

Tea: "No, but Jon has. Why don't you ask him."

Red: "Ok,"

Red sped his horse up enough to catch up to Jon.

Red: "Hey Jon?"

Jon: "Yea?"

Red: "What's keeblers keep like?"

Jon: "Well, for the most part it is several castles and a lot of large buildings, like the ones from the second circle. One is based on the main attraction of an old city, the building was supposedly big enough to have an empire of its own inside. The rest is made of large castles each with at least a village inside. There are a lot of animal farms with hundreds of sheep, chickens, horses you name it we got it."

Red: "We?"

Jon: "Oh, I uh, used to, live, there. I was friends with all the people there. Except for one, we were all survivors from attacks on an old town."

Red: "What was the name of that town."

Jon: "Ehm, FairPort."

Red: "But,"

Jon: "It was the first FairPort."

Jon answered faster then Red could finish his question.

Jon: "It all started with a church that I built with my bare hands. Then I asked a weary traveler if they wanted to stay and make home in this town. Then we brought in four others and we had a trader that would come through often. We had a city after not too long"

Red: "That sounds nice, too bad it, what happened to it?"

Jon: "Well, first someone left a bunch of snow golems into our town. I found his house and we all took his belonging and I rigged it so his crate would explode when he opened it. When we found the crater I laughed at his misfortune and took his animals and burned the rest."

Red: "Wow, That's,,,"

Jon: "But he must have survived, because someone burned the village with lava and blew up the rest. I, I, I still remember the sounds of the people burning and getting sliced open. And it was all on me. Only six of us survived, and we started a city with the trader, I have been gone many months and I wonder how they are getting along."

With this Red let Jon ride ahead. He knew that such a thing must have been eating his soul. Jon felt that it was his fault that the town burned, but he knew it was more the souls that were killed that was burning him. He thought that Jon and Tea must have been strong to not let this get to them. As he fell back to where Tea was, he saw she had a smile. Not of joy or malice, but just a smile.

Tea: "So, did he tell you the story."  
Red: "Yea, I, didn't know that,,,"

Tea: "It's ok, we all have a tall of hardship. This is why he is friendly but not entirely open, not just because of fear of loss, but because he has a dark side. He handles loss well anymore, so he is a little cold, but our parents said that he just needs to thaw out. And he is, I think if he met a girl he liked he might open up faster, but till then he just needs time."

As they rode past the emerald hills, Jon seemed to show fear as he frantically darted his head left and right.

Jon: "Uh, GUYS."

He yelled back to Tea and Red. They sped up and caught up to Jon who was now riding at a light gallop.

Tea: "What is it?"

Jon: "We better speed up, there are lots of caves for monsters to hide in and night might be falling soon."

Tea and Red Looked around and saw the caves through the trees and pondered what Jon said.

Tea: "Well I can't see the sun, but it is getting darker, lets pick up the pace and bolt."

With that they made there horses gallop so fast that Picasso had trouble holding on.

Jon: "Red, send out Asher and get him to scout the area and find a way out."

Red pulled out Ashers cube and threw it causing Asher to come out.

Red: "Asher, find the way out of this valley, the trees are to thick to see through so we need a birds eye view."

With that Asher nodded and flew higher and when he got to the tree line he stayed at that height and signaled the way out with a fire ball to the west. As they went on Asher kept signaling them when to turn, and after about 2 hours they got out and were in a large meadow. Little did Tea and Red know that the two shadowed figures were watching them while they were in the valley.

_?"Well, we know where they are going at least."_

"_**It's getting dark, they will have to stop at Snakesport up ahead, and I will be waiting for them at the tavern."**_

The hooded man pulled out a lava stone sword and looked as if he were to stab the first thing that moved.

"_Save that till they see you and the monsters are ready. Till then,"_

"_**Yea Yea, I stay and let their mindless chattering burn my ears off."**_

"_I wish that he was not there, hopefully he is out of town. Well, I am off to rip out the guts of swines and electrocute them for long periods of time while they are still conscious and finish them off with cyanide flame throwers."_

"_**WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"**_

"_For the name of science. Why else"_

With that the first figure walked into the woods and the hooded man stood and thought about the things to come. Little did our triad of heroes know that death still followed their leader, and that this would be the two towns would almost rip his heart straight out of his chest.

_?: "Ahh, I love the smell of still jittering pork burning in highly toxic gas in the late hours."_

Crickets chirped as the heroes sat there in awe.

_?: "Well I feel out of place so I'm just going to show myself out. It was nice to see you guys, we should do this again sometime."_

Jon: "Are, you ever going to explain why the characters are so different in this end portion?

Realme: "Maybe, but I can't think of a good way that is not a cliche.

Red: "Fine with me. Have you looked into joining a community lately?

Realme: "Still working on it, but I'm hopeful. Anyway this chapter may or may not be the average length because I felt for the next theme it should be a clean split from the last."

Red: _^flips through the story.^ "_HEY!"

Realme: "What?!"

Red: "You Forgot To Describe Me And You Even Admitted It. But Instead Of Describing It You Just Told Them To Google It!"

Realme: "Sorry it was late and I was being yelled at. And I did not describe you because I can't do it very well so I thought they would prefer to know definitively instead of guessing what I meant."

Red: "WATASHI WA SHIEN ZU! SHIEN ZU!"

Jon: "As they,,,

Realme: "FALCON PUNCH!"

Jon: "Act out a smash bros animation, I will sign off here."

Tea: "Buy guys."

Jon: "NOW YOU DIE!"

Tea: "WHA!?"

_^Loud fighting in the background.^_


	8. Sorry for the delay

Sorry I have not posted in a while.

Jon: And that his one off is

Realme: That's enough out of you, I am doing this secretly due to my crunch and will try to post soon, the school year is almost done so just a little longer. And I did not describe the characters in the one hitter cause I am getting permission to use some friends characters. Anyway, why don't you share my stories with you friends and leave a review. Feel free to use constructive criticism and leave suggestions. Anyway, see yah for now.


End file.
